Michaels' Secret Diary
by grrgl
Summary: Michales POV on the Secret Princess Diaries
1. Default Chapter

Michaels' Secret Diaries  
  
[A/N I own nothing, nothing and again nothing. Why didn't I write the PD books? Can you tell me that? Well, this is kind of my first fic, I started one but since my imagination isn't the best I decided to cover Michales' thoughts one one of the books. By the way, I wrote this while reading The Secret Princess Diaries which is the Brittish version of Project Princess or whatever you call it in your country, America. Because I assume most of you are American here, by the way I am Swedish. And right now I am listening to Rooney! Oh, I am off the track. Here you go. review if you want to A/N]  
  
March 9 In my room  
  
Today they told us about the Housing for Homeless project. It sounds like a lot of fun to me. AND three whole days with Mia! Without her damned (sorry but she really is a witch) grandmother. Mia and I can kiss for three whole days! Except that we would have to breathe sometimes and I don't think it's that easy to kiss and build a house at the same time. Not that we would do thet, God we're not Josh and Lana, but a man can dream can't he? I have to admit that I am really shy with Public Displays of Affection as I reffer to it. Mostly because I don't want to get stabbed by Lilly or something (she once stabbed me with a marker and the paint didn't wash of for weeks) and the fact that I have never had a girlfriend before. Yes, you heard it, me, Michael Moscovitz didn't have a girlfriend until the Non-Denonimnational- Winter Dance. I had never been kissed! I won't tell Mia I think, because then she will think I am a complete nerd, which I am of course but I don't need to strengthen that image do I? Even Mia who is a freshman had a boyfriend before me, which isn't strange if you think about it, she's really beautiful, charming, adorable and she has opinions!  
  
Great! Mia just called and she isn't allowed to go to West Viriginia! She has to go to Genovia to some stupid thing with her Grandmother. Shit. I really love Mia but why does she have to be a princess? I guess I shouldn't complain, it must be worse for Mia. She has to spend hours every day with that woman (yeah, I call her that woman since Mia once told me that she calls me "that boy"). What am I going to do in West Virginia now? Yeah, build a house, but I have to admit that wasn't my first thought when they informed us about this whole thing. What if Mia falls in love with a handsome prince that her Grandmother approves of and then she will never let her return to New York. Think positive thoughts Michael, Mia loves you, she wouldn't kiss her best friends geeky older brother, Mia loves you. Ahhh I am so paranoid.  
  
I have to go to band practice now. Bye.  
  
[A/N What did you think, it's a start isn't it? And I am sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes, I am not an Englishspeaker. A/N] 


	2. A new song

A/N Quick update, it's been a looong time. Hope you'll like it A/N

Thursday, Math

Well, band practice went well. I had written two new songs which we rehearsed. The first one is really a silly story about me being Mias' bodyguard and in love with her at the same time. I sing the verse in kind of "shouty" voice and then Boris sings the chorus, which is kind of wrong because I REALLY don't want him to be in love with Mia, it's enough with Lilly. These are the lyrics:

_Well I turned left just like you told me to_

_I get excited by the moves you do_

_I'm on a mission and I'm gonna get away_

_Well I saw her standing all colored in red_

_I felt the blues just by the things she said_

_I want my mission so I can escape today_

Chorus:

_God knows - I ain't sleeping but I want my line_

_God knows - I ain't happy so I want it bad tonight_

_Oh brother can you help me out_

_God knows - I've got nothing so accept my time_

_God knows - it ain't easy to behave in this spotlight_

_Oh brother can you help me out..._

Verse:

_Well I turned the page from number three to four_

_You had nothing on you by my bedroom door_

_You had your mission now I'm gonna get away_

_When this is over and our souls are saved_

_When I am buried when I've got my own cave_

_I've done my mission so I won't be here today_

Chorus:

_God knows ......._

Verse:

_I turned right just like I thought you would_

_I got excited like you said I would_

_I'm on a mission and I'm getting blown away_

_Well I saw her standing all colored in red_

_I felt the blues just by the things she said_

_I want my mission so I can escape today_

Chorus:

_God knows..._

_Yeah yeah...._

I really like it even though it's so silly. But that's who I am. I am obsessed with stuff, like computers, and guitars and Mia! If I like something I want to do it all the time, and since I can't be with Mia all the time I can at least write about her. And the best thing about writing lyrics is that when you sing them fast they sound pretty cool, not a thing like they really are.

Mia still can't go to West Virginia, fuck it! She convinced her mother this morning I think but her Grandmother!! She's never going to be convinced. I truly and deeply hate that woman, what did Mia do to her except getting born? Well I'll have to try to have fun with Lilly (ha – good luck), Boris and Tina. Boris is kind of funny, even though he doesn't know it. Like that time he kissed Lilly and he kissed Lilly and had lipstick all over his face the entire day. Wait, I can't believe Lilly uses lipstick, that is so disgusting! What if Mia uses it? What if I have been Mr. Lipstick one day?? But aren't lipsticks tested on animals? The Mia would definitely wouldn't wear it.

Have to go, it's lunch.


End file.
